I can't be perfect father,I'm sorry
by lost soul's keeper
Summary: Marcus contemplates his desperation for his father's apporvel and his relationship with his younger brother.


A/n: Well. I like underworld. I felt sort of cheated by Underworld: evolution. But never the less I thought Marcus and Alexander's 'father-son' relationship or therefore lack of. This is a prequel to a future fic of mine. This is a fic to show the frist time that marcus and willam bonded. I always thought that marcus was bitter against his father for more reasons then just standing aside and letting willam get caught. So here's my explination and a bit of brothely bonding!

Disclamier: since mere words can not paint the disclaimer I have created the not mine dance becausemarcus,willam and their father arenot mine. :does 'not mine dance'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along)

I'm standing in the rain. He's gone again. My father's gone. I grit my teeth. It's not fair. I'm his oldest son. He should at least say goodbye! But then again He's never noticed me. I'm just a disappointment.

(And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me)

I've only ever wanted to make him proud. But I NEVER will. He wants someone that, no matter how hard I try, I can never be. I can't pretend…and I can't change…not to what he wants anyway.

('Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect)

But at the same time. "I'm sorry father." I whisper "So very sorry." For what I don't know. Am I sorry for not being what he wants? For being such a disappointment? I don't know.

(I try not to think  
about the pain I feel inside  
did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
now seem so far away  
and it feels like you don't care anymore)

I worshiped you father. I worship you still. I worshiped you like William worships me. I only wanted to make you proud just like he wants to make me proud.

(And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright)

But I can't make you proud. I never could. And in trying to make you proud I've almost ignored him. I can't ignore him anymore. I can't hurt him like you did me.

('Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect.  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand)

I can't go on like this. Not anymore. I can't keep pretending and pretending. You may love me. But you won't acknowledge me that much. Not now. Maybe not ever. But I can still be there for William. You don't understand me but I can still understand him.

('Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect)

I turn and slowly walk back into the house. I can't be perfect but I can me. I can be William's brother. But I am sorry father…I'm sorry I can't be perfect.

(Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect)

Marcus walked into the house and into his younger twins room. William was sprawled out on the floor drawing on a piece of paper. "Hey Marcus. What are you up to."? Sky blue eyes looked up filled with wonder at the fact that his brother was here. "I…I was drawing wolves."

"Why wolves?"

"I've always wanted to be like one. Strong and fast. They're my favorite animals."

"Oh. Can I draw with you?"

"Of Course!"

"William. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for not paying much attention to you. But I promise I'll always be there from now on."

"You promise?"

" I promise. I'll always be with you."

"Forever?"

"Forever"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

A/n: Like it? Hate it? Well read and review and tell me all about it:holds up cookies: free cookies to the first ones.


End file.
